List of unnamed characters
Multiple unnamed characters appear throughout Criminal Case, most of whom play very minor roles in the cases they appear in. This page lists all such unnamed characters and their roles in their respective cases. Sports announcer The sports announcer has appeared in Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough), Dead Girl Rolling (Case #4 of Pacific Bay), Leap of Death (Case #25 of Pacific Bay), and Going the Distance (Case #41 of World Edition). The sports announcer made his first appearance in Dead Man Running commentating the match between the Grimsborough Quails and the Wippeka Armadillos. He was mainly focusing on the Quails' star quarterback, Troy Takiguchi, when suddenly Troy—while running with the ball—collapsed onto the pitch, shocking everyone, including the announcer. He then exclaimed that the referees were calling a time-out and that the medics were rushing to Troy. In Dead Girl Rolling, he served as the announcer for a roller derby match between the Helter Skaters and the Pacific Pixies. He focused on the two team captains, but when the Helter Skater captain was knocked unconscious, he informed the audience that the game had to be suspended. At this point, Amy and the player had to start an investigation, thus confirming that a premeditated murder was imminent. In Leap of Death, he served as the announcer of the first ever Women's Ski Jump event in the Frosty Cup. He exclaimed how history was being made as ski jumper Anjulie Cruz was going to be the first woman to go down the Frosty Cup ramp. Moments later, the kick-off of the event saw Anjulie quickly gaining speed down the ramp, but unfortunately, the event was cut short when the ski jumper was sliced in half as she was about to take off—causing a murder investigation to commence. In Going the Distance, he served as the commentator for the 23rd Road Rage Rally race in Mazunda. He commented on Lily Karam's proximity to winning. When Lily crossed the finish line, the announcer exclaimed that Lily had won the race in her first year of participating. He later said that something was wrong—namely, that Lily was dragging her unconscious co-driver Nomena Leroy out of their car. Ivywood security guard The Ivywood security guard was seen in a video during the events of Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay). During the case, the team retrieved surveillance footage of the guard warning Jupiter Crane to leave the venue (and eventual crime scene) as the Ivywood Awards had not started. The guard would then punch Jupiter in the face, giving him a black eye. Queen's Guard The Queen's Guard came to the Bureau during the events of God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) in order to announce to Jack and the player that Queen Mary III had wished to see them. Count Rupert then ordered him to arrest the player for insulting him before he was held off by an obscure British law that Dupont brought up. He then arrived once again with Rupert to arrest the player before they were informed that Prince Albert's killer had been arrested. Sultan's servant The Sultan's servant appeared three times during the events of Killing Spring (Case #9 of World Edition): he appeared during the investigation to inform Carmen and the player that Sultan Mahmoud requested their presence in his palace. Shortly after, he warned them to leave the palace grounds after catching them investigating unsupervised. He then returned after the investigation was completed to once again summon the team to the Sultan's palace. Luzaguayan weather reporter The Luzaguayan weather reporter was seen in a video found during the events of Murder, He Wrote (Case #44 of World Edition). He was seen reporting weather patterns in a video that Elliot would soon discover was actually coded instructions coming from SOMBRA, telling Lorena Pratx to burn incriminating SOMBRA documents. His video was then traced to Luzaguay. Whether the weather reporter was actually affiliated with SOMBRA is debatable due to the nature of his country. Luzaguayan citizens Two random Luzaguayan citizens appear during the introduction of Shadow Nation (Case #45 of World Edition). Soon after arriving in the secretive nation of Luzaguay, Carmen and the player decided to hit the streets in order to gain information about the place. They met the first citizen (a man in a blue shirt). When they told him that they were visiting Luzaguay and tried to ask him a question, the man replied that their Beloved Leader did not want to have visitors in the country. They proceeded to talk to the second citizen (a white-haired woman), who freaked out and told them to stay away from her. After that, they were not seen again. Brazilian woman The Brazilian woman is a model appearing during the 2016 Rio de Janeiro Olympics in Cheaters Never Win (Case #47 of World Edition). The woman accompanied Hector Montoya when Michelle and the player approached him after finding his greeting to the victim, Oscar Rojas. She was there when Hector greeted the team, but left shortly thereafter. FBI agent The FBI agent appeared in The Darkest Hour (Case #56 of World Edition). The agent first came with his partner, Agent Riordan, to arrest Marina, suspecting her of conspiring with her mother, Natasha Romanova, in the kidnapping of President James Hewett. They said that they had orders (which turned out to have come from Vice President Sarah Bennett) to do so and threatened Jonah with arrest as well after he tried to break Marina out. Even later, while Sarah was being arrested after the evidence pointed to her, the agent and Riordan protected the vice president after she told them to take Jack and the player away. The two forced the Bureau cops to either stand down or get arrested. The cops then left the vice president's office after she had escaped. Cookie seller The cookie seller appeared in A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past). Isaac suggested talking to the cookie seller after they found out that someone gave Rowdy Rick gingerbread. After asking Isaac if he wanted more gingerbread, the seller said that Maggie Scrubber, Rick's landlady, bought gingerbread from her that day. Isaac then gave her a shilling and told her to go home. Train driver The train driver appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). Shortly after Maddie and the player discovered Father Donovan's body cut into half by his train, the driver told them that the body was already on the tracks when his train was approaching. He had tried to stop the train, but it ran over Donovan anyway, splitting him into two. Truly enough, the team spotted a gunshot wound on Donovan and so thanked the driver for reporting the crime. Drunken brawler The drunken brawler appeared during the events of Sinners and Saints (Case #19 of Mysteries of the Past). Evie told Maddie and the player that Isaac was involved in a street fight. After arriving at the scene, the team saw the brawler threatening multiple times to punch a quarrelsome Isaac. After Maddie stopped the fight, the brawler fainted due to being too drunk. Isaac then said that the fight started because he was in the pub investigating for clues and sat on the brawler's seat, angering him. He was later mentioned in Eyes Wide Shut (Case #20 of Mysteries of the Past). Flag vendor The flag vendor appeared during the events of Inglorious Justice (Case #58 of Mysteries of the Past). He went up to Isaac and the player during the Justice Day celebrations to sell them a Justice Day flag for one shilling. He proclaimed that Mayor Justin Lawson would never falter before leaving the two. Justice Corps officer The Justice Corps officer appeared alongside Officer Smythe during the events of Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past). He and Smythe accompanied Justin Lawson in the Squad's final confrontation against him, armed with rifles and acting as Lawson's backup. When Lawson was shot down by Isaac, however, the officers surrendered, feeling threatened of getting shot down and stating they were only following Lawson's orders. GPD beat cop The Grimsborough Police Department beat cop appeared alongside Officer Jeffords in The Truth Hurts (Case #24 of The Conspiracy). The two cops asked for Gloria and the player's assistance in calming down the cult members who had swarmed them, wanting to go on with the Release. With the combined efforts of Grayson Rosewater and the police, the cult were calmed down and safely sent back into the compound. Race announcer The race announcer appeared during the events of When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) to commentate on the chariot race where Zara was competing under the guise of chariot racer and slave Scorpius. He gave a play-by-play of "Scorpius" eventually catching up to "his" competitors and later getting way ahead of the other racers, culminating in him announcing a victory for "Scorpius", applauding "him" for finishing a race so quickly. Greek city guard The Greek city guard appeared multiple times during the events of A Greek Tragedy (Case #4 of Travel in Time). He first appeared to arrest Theophilos as the city had suspected him of murdering High Priest Pelagios on Mount Olympus due to their opposing beliefs. Zara and the player then investigated the murder to clear Theophilos' name. During their investigation, the guard recognized them before the team told him they were centurions investigating the crime. He then told them that he would not release Theophilos until his innocence was proven. Later, the team incriminated Pelagios' wife, Zosime, for the murder. They sent her to the city guard, who announced that they would forgo the usual punishment of banishment for her as she was carrying "Zeus' miracle boy". Not wanting to escape her crimes by pretending that her husband had not forced her to get an abortion, Zosime chose to be banished instead, which the city guard granted. Shortly after the trial, the guard released Theophilos. Peasant The peasant appeared during the events of A Tudor Murder (Case #11 of Travel in Time) when Nebet and the player followed his screams of murder and met him. Being asked what had happened, the peasant told Nebet and the player that Queen Catherine of Aragon had been murdered in the royal palace's throne room, prompting the team to head to the palace to collect the queen's body. Town crier The town crier appeared during the events of Murder is No Joke (Case #13 of Travel in Time. He told Zara and the player that the victim of the case, King Francis I's jester Triboulet, was seen alive near the musketeer barracks. The man the town crier had seen eventually turned out to be Triboulet's twin brother, tax collector Charles Ferrial. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters